I'm Here
by clarinet97
Summary: Clato, Clove's POV. Tells the real story of Cato and Clove during the 74th Hunger Games, Katniss and Peeta weren't the only ones with romance, there was something else in that arena on a whole different level. Alternate ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone ! This is my attempt at a Clato fanfiction. It's my first Clato ifc, so reviews and feedback would be greatly appreciated ! This is told from Clove's POV, enjoy !**

Finally. It was reaping day. In District Two, this meant some kids would get their lifelong dream fufilled, and others would have to walk away still wishing they would get to compete in the annual Hunger Games. Many kids had been training and preparing their whole entire lives for this, sure they could become a Hunger Games victor. There were many of these in District Two, Brutus, Enobaria, and much more. I've always wanted to be like them.

''Clove, get up!'' My mom commanded, appearing in the doorway to my bedroom. She had a stern look at your face, and held a golden colored garment slung over her left arm. She plunked it down on my bed, the gold standing out against the white sheets. ''You don't want to oversleep on one of the most important days of the year, here, put this on.'' She gestured to the golden garment. It was a dress, with glass beads on the collar and zesty silver straps.

''It's really pretty, thanks Mom !'' She grinned and walked out of the room.

''Well, I hope to see you wearing it up on that stage today. ''

After putting on the dress, I walked downstairs. I was exited but nervous. It was the reaping...I wanted to get called, but if I wasn't, I was afraid some other girl would volunteer. But that spot in the Games belonged to me. I'd been training for it since I was only five years old, and anyway, I can use throwing knives better than anyone in District Two, which is saying something because we're the masonary district, the weapon producers.

I sat down at the mahagony table in the kitchen. My mother had prepared me a hearty breakfast of taost, eggs, and bacon. I ate while looking at the Capitol newspaper my parents recieve daily. Bright colored headlines displayed the news of the reaping. Tommrow, I really should be in the paper, as District Two's female tribute. It was the best honor I could imagine.

My Mother appeared at the doorway. ''Ready to go ?'' I nodded. We were supposed to meet my father, who also happend to be the mayor of District Two, after the Reaping today. Hopefully it'd be in the Justice Building. Together, the two of us made our way to the town sqaure, passing various mountains and other nieghborhoods. I saw other girls like me, wearing beautiful dresses and having confident expresssions. I narrowed me eyes at each of them, deaming them my competetition.

After a short walk, we reached the town sqaure. I said a quick goodbye to mother and wen toff to the roped off area for girls between the ages of twelve and eighteen. Boys of the same age stood to the direct left of us, in another enclosed area. One of the boys caught my eye. He was easiest the biggest one there, woth dark hair and eyes, and lots and lots of muscle. His name was Cato Kirkland...and he was the very boy I'd been crushing on since fourth grade, when I was him in training.

He was ripping apart a practice dummy with a sword, and I was throwing knives at moving targets, hitting each one smoothly. He looked at me, and he even looked impressed with my skills before turning back to his own training. I'd never gotten attention like that from a boy before. He was two years older than me, I was sixteen now and him eighteen. Still, when he was only twelve or so he could rip dummies apart with his sword like they were nothing. It was hard not to be attracted to him, I thought. A loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

''Welcome, ladies and gentleman, to this years Reaping. Today, we will be picking one boy and one girl to represent District Two in the year's Hunger Games.'' It was Sophia, our Distrcit escort. She had long, black hair that reached the back of her kness with bright ink highlights. Her skin was dyed a baby blue, another strange fashion trend in the Capitol. Who wants to dye there own skin ?

She strode across the stage after some more useless babbling, and the boring speech by my father that he gave every year, her blue high heels clicking loudly against the wooden floor of the outdoor stage. ''Let's start with the gentleman,'' She decided, reaching into the boy's glass reaping ball. After some shuffling around, and a lot of heavily thudding anxious hearts, she withdrew a slip.

''Andrew Hutchers !'' Before Andrew, a small boy of fourteen could even move a muscle, someone else lunged forward, their hands extended above their dark haried head.

''I volunteer !'' Cato roared, panting heard. No one objected to this. Cato was the strongest and biggest boy in the district, and the best fighter. Well, execpt for maybe me of course. My heart couldn't help but skipping a beat. That was so sexy, the way he could lunge forward to volunteer like that without out anyone else even lifting a finger.

He would be some tough competetion in the arena, that was for sure. Not that I would want to ever compete with him...

''Now for the girls, '' Sophia announced, reaching into the other glass ball. The girls around me shifted around nervously, their hands curling into fists. The warm fall sun shone on their hair, revealing different colors, brown, black, blond. My own heart pounded out of my chest, blood rushing in my ears. I was breathing hard, and I was dimly aware that my hands shook. After what seemed like eons, Sophia took out another slip. ''Clove Tanium !''

''YEEEESSSSS !'' I'd though I'd whispered it, but my victory hoot came out louder than expected. Smirking, I walked up onto the stage. Several girls jumped forward to volunteer, but I quickly turned them down. This spot in the Games belonged to me. I caught my mother's eye. She smiled at me, and waved. My father beamed from his seated position on the stage with the Distrct Two vicotrs. There were twenty of them in all, the most out of any district. Bruts and Enobaria, the most fit and able ones, were the victors who mentored.

Another long and boring speech follwed, and Cato and I shook hands. I looked right into his brown eyes, and my heart pattered around frantically in my chest. I only could hope he felt the same way about me. His hand was large and strong, squeazing my smaller one. His brown hair lifted in the breeze. Such a handsome boy. We'd make a great team. Both of us had been training for this almost our whole leaves. District Two was sure to have another victor. Cato and I were lead to the Justice Building, where we were to say our goodbyes. My mother and father congraulated me, then Mother embraced me in a tight hug.

''Be careful, Clove,'' She said, stroking my hair behind my ears. ''Remember you're prepared for this.'' With watery eyes, she kissed me on the forehead, and my father gave me another hug.

''Be sure to find some good throwing knives, you'll be fine !''

I smiled back at them. ''Of course, don't worry, I'll be fine, and I'll see you both in a few weeks.

My mother held up a finger. ''Oh, I almost forgot, here. She pulled out a small teddy bear, with ruffled brown fur. My favorite teddy bear from when I was a kid. ''Your district token. We thought it would remind you of home.''

I took the bear. I usually would turn away such a stupid token, but this bear had all my favorite memories of home, like playing with my parents, lauging together...It was also a gift from my older brother, Chive.

Chive died in the Hunger Games two years ago. He volunteered, made it to the top eight, but got killed by a District Six girl's spear. Yet I knew I could win.

''Thanks,'' I said, tucking the bear under my arm. With that, my parents departed the Justice building. Now, it was time to go to the lovely Capitol.

**Thanks for reading, and please review ! Inspired by zuritampaka **


	2. Chapter 2: To The Capitol

**Thank you to all those that reviewed (Butterflys and Blue Eyes, GottaLoveMEgan, and CarrotsandHarry) favorited, and subscribed !**

District Two was definatly the most wealthy and spoiled district in all of Panem, but this luxary train to the Capitol was unlike anything I'd ever seen before. Even me, being the mayor's daughter and all. The cabins were spacious, and plush couches and fancy mahagony tables adorned the rooms. The regal red carpet underneath my feet was thick and soft, and the doornobs were made of real platinum, the most precious metal that Distrct One produced. Soft yellow lights adorned the ceiling, and the walls wre painted a beautiful golden hue.

''Just get yourself comfortable,'' Sophia told us, flitting off to talk to Brutus and Enobaria in another cabin. I shrugged and settled into the nearest cabin, plunking myself down on the comfortable couch. The cabin also had an adjoining bathroom, complete with a full sized shower and bathtub. Wow. If this was only a train, I could hardly imagine what the Capitol would be like.

''Hey, mind if a join you ?'' A voice asked from the doorway. I looked up. It was Cato, looking beautiful as always. His well toned arms shone in the golden light.

''No, not at all,'' I responded, shaking my head. In fact, I'd be glad to have Cato join me. He sat down on the armchair next to me couch.

He nodded to the sleek, flatscreen television mounted on the wall. ''Should we watch the reapings ?'' I nodded eagerly, curious to see what our competetion would be like. He popped a DVD from Sophia into the player, and turned the TV on. District One was first. It's the boring, same old speech, and then a very pretty girl with blond hair, green eyes, and a tall, supple body is called up. Her name was Glimmer, quite fitting. The boy wass muscular and lank, not as strong as Cato of course, but he'll do. District One is another one of those districts, like ours, where tributes train before they even ever reach the arena, along with District Four. I turned to Cato.

''They'll be our allies, then ?'' He nodded.

''Yep, along with District Four, probably. Hey, look, it's us !'' Indeed, we're next on the video, Cato lnging forward to volunteer, and me being called an quickly turning down any volunteers. Then we're shaking hands...If only we could've had more physical contact than that.

After that its District Three, with two scrawny, non descript kids being called up. They don't look like much, but they could probably kill anything with a wire. A couple years ago, the District Three tribute got their hands on som electrical wire things, and both Distrct Two and One tributes died on the first day, which almost never happend. We are usually the ones that end up winning, luckily. District Four had two decent looking tributes, a girl name Odessa and a boy name Shark. They'd be our other two allies in the arena.

The Districts go by. District Five has a sly looking girl with red hair. I wrinkle my nose at the District Six tributes, and I'll probably kill them in the arena. Seven, Eight, Nine, Ten...District Eleven has a strong looking boy, I made a quick mental note to ask him to join us, and a weak and pathetic twelve year old girl. But District Twelve, usually the joke of Panem, is actually worth watching this year. A wimpy twleve year old girl is called, but another older and stronger girl, her sister, volunteers for her.

''Did you see that ?'' Cato asked. Even he looks inpressed. ''That's the fist time anyone from Twelve volunteered.'' Hopefully it won't make them any less of a threat to us. There's also a stocky blond boy who looks pretty strong, maybe he could also be in our alliance. There are some strong tributes out there, but Cato and I are still the best, of course. I try not to think about the fact that one of us has to die without the other.

''You done watching ?'' Brutus asked, coming into our room. He is followed by Enobaria. We nodded, and he switched off the screen.

''None of the tributes really look like a threat this year, though,'' I said. ''I'm sure that Cato and I could trump them.''

''That's the spirit !'' Brutus grins. ''So do you have a strategy worked out ?''

Cato speaks this time. ''Well, I'm the biggest tribute. I could get the to Cornucopia fastest, and get the best weapons. I could even make sure Clove finds some throwing knives.'' I feel him looking at me for a second, and my heart jumps. Even though it was a small offer, I still found it sweet.

''And with the right weapons, I'm pretty sure that Cato and I could easily take it from there, I mean we've been training for this for years,'' I added.

''Right. And have you thought about allies ?'' Enobaria inquired, leaning against a wall. By now, our train is passing underneath a mountain, with pressing darkness around us and tons of rock above us. I feel a little bit nervous. I'm not too fond of closed spaces.

''Yeah, the tributes from One and Four, '' Cato said from my left. ''They look the best out of all of them, and maybe the boy from eleven.'' As he said this, the train lurched out from beneath the mountain, to be greeted by a roaring and ballistic crowd outside. Garish people dressed in showy colors, with strange hair styles and eccentric fashion trends. The Capitol citizens. The Hunger Games are practically their life. Well, I'll be sure to give them a good show. I think we're close to the station now, and Brutus and Enobaria walk off again. Cato and I stand up in preperation for departure, and I feel his arm brush against mine. I don't even try to hide the goosebumps.

Cato and I wave to the crowd outside the window, they could be our future sponsers, after all. The train comes to a stop in the Capitol train station, and we're gruffly escorted off it by our mentors and escort, along with the hasty Peacekeepers in white uniforms. I wondered if one of them could be from District Two. Our district is one that supplies peacekeepers to the Catpitol.

Without getting much time to look around, Cato and I are escorted onto a fancy hovercraft and flown to the training center, which will be our home for the next two weeks or so. It features a luxary hotel and a state of the art gym, where tributes train and prepare for the Games. As Cato and I are escorted inside, I catch him looking hard right at me.


	3. Chapter 3: Feel Me Up

**Hey everyone ! I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and review ! **

The impressive, high tech, Capitol hovercraft floats toward the training center. Cato and I are seated right next to one another, our hands bumping every so often. Every time this happend, nerves prickled and crackled under my skin. Sophia and our two mentors were discussing what we'd have to do today...go to our stylists and get prepped up for the annual tribute parade. This didn't sound so bad to me, but Cato was groaning audibly. Obviously, he didn't like to be dressed up. So cute and guy like.

The hovercraft touched down on the wide, black training center roof. We're escorted out of it by two peacekeepers in white uniforms. They lead us to a stairwell leading down from the roof and into the impressive lobby. Even being from District 2, it's unlike anything I've ever seen. Sparkling crystal statues, golden vases filled with flower that looked and smelled like heaven, and jewels of all sorts everywhere. I could seriously get used to this. I smuggly remind myself that I will live a sort of luxerious life like this once I become victor. But...that would be without Cato.

Sophia leads us to our floor, after a smooth elevator ride. Soft jazz hits tinkled through the speakers, and everything was clean and tidy. Being from 2, Cato and I had the whole entire second floor to ourselves. There were two bedrooms as well, one for each of us. I actually kind of wished there was only one. Then Cato and I could be together all night. Sophia's sharp voice cuts through my thoughs.

''Okay, you have an hour or so to get settled in and washed up, then report to the dining room for dinner.'' Cato and I both nod, heading off to our seperate rooms. Luckily, my room is just as plush as the rest of the Capitol. The king sized bed looks soft and comfortable, and is stacked with about a million pillows. I have my own T.V set, and can order whatever food I want through a silver phone like device next to my bed. My bathroom rivaled the beauty spa my mother often went to back home, which was only for the most wealthy people. A whole chamber was reserved for showering, complete with many golden showerheads and dozens of buttons that could do anything from scald my skin off to getting me hypotherma. Oh, and make me smell like a bunch of different flowers.

I quickly undressed, discreetly yearning for Cato to see me naked. At least once. Damn it. No matter what I do, I can't seem to get him out of my mind. Maybe the two of us are just meant to be togehter. I head into my royal shower, letting soft gallons of hot water wash over my body, and spraying myself with a dozens of different floral scented oils. I've got to be all nice and clean for the masses...and Cato. After washing up, I rub myslef down with lotion, and dress in the short black skirt, white top, and heels Sophia layed out for me. There's a variety of underwear in the closet to choose from. I select a sexy red one made of flowy lace. Perhaps...if we can get alone time tonight, Cato will like it. One can only hope.

I push open my door and make me way to the second floor's dining room. We'll meet our stylists tonight. The two tributes from each District always eat with their stylists and mentors. The dining room is already filled, I'm the last to arrve. Seated at the end of the mahagony (is it just me or is everything mahagony ?) rectangular table are two unfamiliar women. One had short blue hair, and the other the same length but in a vibrant red.

''Clove, Cato, these are Aqua and Flare, your stylists,'' Sophia says motioning to the two women. We exchange hellos and sit down for dinner. I am next to Cato, and across from us sit Sophia, Enobaria, and Brutus. Withing seconds, solemn men and women in white uniforms come and deliver steaming foods on silver platters. But they aren't peacekeepers. They're avoxes, people who have had their tongues sliced out for some sort of crime they commited. Ouch.

Anyway, the food is spectacular, like everything else here. We start out with a delicous green soup that tastes both sweet and sour at the same time, then move on to the main course of hearty steak served in a creamy brown sauce with a side of buttered noodles. Cato and I are drinking red wine. I may only be five foot four, but I'm no light weight. I can handle alchohol. I have it at home when my father hosts important events, so I easily sip my glass down. While eating, we talk about the upcoming parade, our schedule, and our competition. Like Cato and I, our mentors thought that Districts 1 and 4 would be logical allies, as well as that boy from 11, who's only a tiny bit smaller than Cato.

We finish the wonderful food, and more avoxes come and remove our dishes. We're all stuffed, but they bring dessert anyway. It's also spectacular, made of mounds of all kinds of ice cream and sauces topped with brightly colored sprinkles and chocolate bits. I wolf down the cool, sweet food, as I listen to Enobaria retell a story of how she bit open a boy's throat when she won the Hunger Games. Such fun converstations that we have. Of course, I'm divising the deaths of over twenty tributes, so I can't say this story hurts me.

''Alright,'' Sophia says as the bowls are whisked off. ''Clove and Cato, you two had better get to bed, you've got quite a day ahead of you.'' She smiles at us, and Cato and I both get up, walking out of the dining room, and messaging our packed stomachs.

''So,'' I begin, ''How do you like the Capitol ?''

Cato grins back at me, his brown eyes twinkling and looking like molten chocolate. ''Okay, I guess, I could really get used to it here, you ?''

''Same,'' I reply, ''Only...'' Cato raises an eyebrow. I shook my head quickly. ''Nevermind, hey you don't have to go to your room right away, we can hang out for a bit if you want, talk strategy...''

''That's cool with me,'' says Cato. I push open the door to my room, and we both step inside. His room is identical to mine, so he doesn't seem suprised when he sees it. I walk over to the wide, flat screen television and turn it on. It's showing the main Capitol news station, the man talking about each tribute and what their odds will be, even though we 've only just gotten here. A smug grin stretches across my face when I see Cato and I reppresented on screen as two hardy, promising tributes from District 2. ''You've totally got a good shot at winning,'' Cato murmers. ''I mean, you can chick knives better than I have ever seen before.'' My heart skipped a beat. So he did remember our first encounter in the Training Center back home. He'd looked impressed by my knife throwing skills, even though I was only ten years old.

''Well thanks, but you'ree strong, and can throw a spear about a mile, I think you have a better chance.'' I told him, jiggling my foot. As I see Cato turn toward me, I spread out my legs, so that from my seated position on the bed he could clearly see my sexy panties on my well toned legs. He raised an eyebrow, then sat down beside me, his thigh pressed to mine. I was sure he could feel me pratically vibrating, as my heart pounded and throbbed in my chest. A few awkward moments passed, and I stroked Cato's hand. Gently pushing it upwards toward my skirt. If any other boy tried to do this, I would kill him before he could get an inch further. Not Cato. I wanted him to do this. Now or in the arena.


	4. Chapter 4: Almost There

**Hello, readers! Wow…I haven't updated this story in almost ten months ;_; Many apologies for that. I had immense writer's block for the longest time, and school was keeping my extremely busy. BUT…I do promise never to make anyone wait that long for an update again **** Also, this chapter does contain a little bit of graphic action, so if you're not into that, don't read the first part. You have been warned. Thank you to all those that have reviewed, followed, and favorite this! **

"I like this," I murmur as I feel Cato's tingling hand caress my thighs. "I like it a lot."

Cato grins in response, his bright blue eyes sparkling like exquisite diamonds in the lamp light. "I can keep going, you know."

At once, I reach my arm up and grab the pack of his neck, pulling myself up toward him. My lips are mere centimeters from his, and I can absorb all the beautiful details of his face. His eyes, for one thing. Yet also his full, round and very kissable lips, as well the flecks of stubble and scruff, and his perfectly angled jaw. "Please do."

With a mischievous smile like a little schoolboy, he gently massages my upper thighs making me moan and sigh in relief and pleasure. My head arches backwards as I stare up at the ceiling, feeling as if I'm gazing into the face of heaven itself. "More."

"Are you sure?" Cato waggles his eyebrows down at me.

"Yes," I gasp in response, feeling a delightful warm, fuzzy sensation spread to every corner of my body.

He nuzzles his nose against mine. "If you say so, my lady." He takes a deep breath and reaches up across my thighs and slides my black skirt off, his hand eagerly lingering over my zesty red panties. In response, I reach forward and grasp the zipper on his khakis, hastily pulling it down before sliding the pants down to reveal his divinely formed legs and navy blue briefs. He kicks them off, the settles down beside me, both of us snuggling under the silky white covers. For a moment, we just lounge in the bed, feeling each other's pulse and body heat. As we embrace each other, I find we're about to take ourselves one step further before a sharp and distinctive knock raps on the door.

"Clove, are you in there? Aqua and Flare want to meet with the two of you before the parade tomorrow night." It's Sophia's voice. I scowl at the doorway, wishing that she didn't have to interrupt our very intimate "planning" session.

"Uh…okay!" I call back, realizing she doesn't know Cato is in the room with me. "I'll be out in a minute, alright?" We wait for another moment before she replies in consent, and then clonks down the hallway. I frown as Cato and I get out of bed and begin pulling our clothes back on. "Bitch…we were just about to really get going."

"I know, I know," Cato sighs as he buttons his shirt up. "But we can pick up it up again sometime."

Smiling, I look at him as I pull my skirt back on. "Sometime soon, I hope."

Cato and I freshen out before stepping out of the room and heading to the parlor where we'd eaten dinner earlier. Indeed, both our mentors are seated there, along with Flare and Aqua.

"Great, you're here," Sophia announces, walking in behind us. I was seriously starting to wonder how she could handle clunking around on those three inch heels all day long without damaging her spine. The look she throws Cato makes me suspect she'd found something fishy about the fact that he wasn't in his room when she'd knocked over there. Good thing neither of us could sum it up enough to care what Sophia thought.

Enobaria begins. "Now, as you know, it is tradition to represent the trades of your district in the Tribute Parade." I nod in understanding. District Two was Masonry, and years past our tributes had always been dressed in armor like outfits, while wielding impressive looking weapons. Along with the sparkle appealing District One, we were always crowd favorites.

"We've been working on putting together an outfit for this year that isn't so stereotypical," Flare explains, motioning to the Television screen on the wall. A white and gold set and silk togas is displayed on it, as well as golden arm bands, necklaces, and impressive looking helmets that looked like they could also pass as a crown. Somehow, I find that these are a pleasant foreshadowing of the golden Victor's Crown.

Aqua gave a small grin at the looks of satisfaction on our faces. "This year we thought going for a more subtle approach at Masonry would be best."

"I think it looks great," I encourage the two stylists. "Definitely a hit."

Brutus merely nods in approval, no doubt bored with the talk of fashion and clothes, while Sophia giddily claps her hands together. "Fantastic! Now you'll both be expected to report to the Training Center at nine tomorrow morning…" She drones on as I brush hands with Cato, our fingers interlacing. I can feel him thumping beside me, and neither one of us seems to particularly interested in Sophia's lengthy explanation of events. I sigh in content; eagerly anticipating tomorrow's training session. We would get to meet our potential allies, and it was always fun to see how pathetic and ill trained some of the tributes really were. Some years, there had been ones from Eleven and Twelve who couldn't even lift swords or hold knives properly.

"And breakfast will be here, at eight," Sophia finishes, flashing everyone a white toothed smile. "All clear?"

We all nod, not wanting her log of events to go on any further.

Brutus stands up with a wide yawn. "Well then, should we all turn on?" He looks to Cato and I. "You two have a big day ahead of you tomorrow, better get your rest."

"He's right," Enobaria reinforces, flashing her gold tipped fangs at us. I flinched slightly, surprised. Years ago, after she'd won her Games by slashing another tribute's throat open with her teeth, she became extremely popular in the Capitol, and had gotten her teeth genetically altered as a result, which had become her trademark feature. "You should both go get your sleep…individually; you'll have time to talk strategy later."

With a gulp, I purse my lips. The way she'd just said it made it seem like she knew what we'd been doing after dinner. "Right, well I guess we'll be off then…" I wave goodbye to the adults before ducking out of the mahogany parlor with Cato. As soon as we were clearly in the hallway, I grabbed onto his arm. "She knows, she knows what we were up to."

Cato pauses for a moment before chuckling, "Who cares, Clove? Honestly, nothing shows better district unity than a pair of loving tributes." He pulls me close, allowing me to feel his stiff, muscular chest. "Heck, maybe even the sponsors will like that angle. Just imagine, the two lovers from District Two…they'd eat it up."

Pulled close to him, I think about this for a second. "You're probably right…it would make a lovely little romance story for them to lap up…we'd be all over the news too…" I trail off; realizing that putting on a love scene together may actually be a good idea.

We stop, arriving at my doorway. I touch Cato's cheeks as I lean against it. "Don't suppose we could pick up where we left off earlier?"

He takes my hands, slowly sliding them down. "I don't think we can tonight…we do have training and styling tomorrow before the parade."

"Yeah," I sigh in defeat. "Not to mention the fact that Sophia and Enobaria are on to us." Shrugging, I step forward and give Cato a thick, juicy good night kiss. Our lips are both full and perfectly shaped for one another. Feeling as if I was giving up a delicious sweet, we pull apart, and I head into my room, nothing but Cato on my racing mind.

**Review ;p Cato and Clove would love to hear your thoughts! **


	5. Chapter 5: Training

**Another update for everyone **** Not much to say about this chapter, but I will be picking up the pace soon so we can get to some more exciting parts **** Enjoy, and review! Thanks to pjofanforever, TheUnrulyBallerina, and Nobody for the reviews last chapter! **

"This is just depressing," I turn around to face Cato, snapped away from taking in the vast training center with its numerous stations and weapons.

"Huh?"

He shrugs, glancing at the throng of tributes gathering in front of the head trainer, Atala. "I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad." As he points out, about half of the kids standing here are already looking like perfect bloodbath material, tributes that could be easily picked off easily without costing us too much trouble.

"Don't feel bad about it," I reply, snorting. It shouldn't be a bad thing that the kids here look like they can't even lift the sword, for the most part. There are obvious exceptions, such as the towering boy from Eleven, as well as the lanky blond pair from One, but then again these were the districts we'd pinpointed as our best potential allies. "We just have a really good chance…as always." As I say this, my eyes stray to the pair standing together at the back of the crowd; large number 12s pinned on their backs. There is a short yet heavyset blond boy with very broad shoulders, and a very skinny girl with a large brown braid hanging down her back. On first sight, they don't seem extraordinarily menacing, yet I can see the look in the skinny girl's eyes, the one I remembered volunteering for her pathetic little sister back home. She's scanning the room, almost as if searching for a prey of some sort. It's a look that highly trained Career kids back home have. Their minds are widely consumed by the prospect of hunting and killing.

_Don't flatter yourselves, Twelve. _I think to myself. _You're still no match for our district...you've spent all your miserable lives rotting in the slums. _With that, Atala steps up onto the podium in the front of the enormous room, scanning the tributes shifting in front of her.

"In two weeks twenty-three of you will be dead, one of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you listen over the next four days, especially to what I am about to say. First off, no fighting with other tributes, you'll have plenty time for that in the arena. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everyone wants to grab a sword but most of you will die of natural causes. Ten percent from infection. Twenty percent from dehydration. Exposure can kill you as easily as a knife." She stares pointedly at everybody while saying this, as if suggesting that each one of us will be the victim of some gruesome form of overexposure from the elements, her dark eyes carrying a foreboding gaze.

"With your training, I don't even think we need to look at survival skills," I snicker to Cato. For over a decade, we've been trained for these exact games. We know exactly how to get to the Cornucopia and reserve its best supplies, and we know how to kill a person much more easily than any sort of exposure can. With Atala's prep speech done, the tributes split off to the various station scattered around the gym.

"Where should we go first?" I ask nonchalantly, my eyes already set on the station toward the back of the room featuring all sorts of knives.

He rubs the back off his head, ruffling his hair and making my insides squirm at this adorable display. "Maybe somewhere neutral for us…where we don't stick out so easily,"

Frowning, I look back up at him. "Isn't it the point that we're seen on something we can do very well?"

"We shouldn't be too obvious killers to everybody else," He replies, "At least that's what Brutus told me. Even though we're probably the strongest ones in here, there are sometimes other tributes that can be real dangers…and they don't always accept group invitations, either."

"Makes sense…" I concede as we head toward a station featuring many different sorts of spears and javelins. Both of us temporarily tune out as the instructor, happy to have his first pair of students, shows us how to properly hold a spear and adjust the different sorts of spearheads. Neither of us specializes or prefers these weapons, but we've all been trained how to use spears back home, as well as mostly every weapon in this training gym.

"I think I got it," Cato nods to the instructor as he selects a long javelin from the offered bin. Winking, he straightens his arm out, jerks it back, and arches his entire body forward, effectively launching the weapon directly into the heart of the life size dummy that's standing twenty feet in front of us, making the weapons quiver for a moment, then stick.

"My turn!" I declare as I rush to the bin and select a shorter yet sharper javelin. I position myself in front of the line of dummies like I would as if throwing knives, before hurling the iron rod forward, grinning as we watch it sail through the air, before panging into place right next to where Cato's javelin landed moments before, in the same heart.

"Looks like you guys are quite good." We turn from marveling at our matching spear placement to the silky voice coming from behind us. It's the attractive blond pair from District One, whom we had selected as allies.

"Thanks, we've all had some experience before," I smile back.

"As have we," The girl responds, whipping her ponytail behind her shoulder. For an instant, her sparkling emerald eyes turn to Cato, staring him down, before she turns to me. "Oh, my name's Glimmer, and this my district partner, Marvel." We all shake hands and introduce ourselves, but I can't get the nagging suspicion that Glimmer was checking out _my _territory out of the back of my mind.

"We've been meaning to ask you guys if you want to be allies in the arena. Our districts have always been successful in pairing up with one another, and the entire arena could be ours…with ease," Cato says with a smirk.

"You read our minds," Glimmer laughs, looking directly at Cato and sticking her chest out. "We'd love to!"

I clench my jaw, my hand flying to Cato's. "Well great! Cato and I have known each other for _quite _some time now, so I think we'll be quite the Career group." Glimmer's eyes blink at our intertwined hands for a second before she looks up, another perky grin on her face.

"Fantastic!" She exclaims, clapping her hands together, yet her lips are puckered, and I can feel her green eyes boring into me.

Marvel clears his throat. "So what weapons do you guys specialize in?"

"Throwing knives," I answer. "I can hit a target from fifty feet away." The actual distance was only thirty nine feet, but I had to come across as a real challenge to Glimmer, whom I was already starting to diislike. Just a little bit, at least.

"I'm pretty into swords," Cato adds. "In our District, we're trained extensively in every single weapon, so we can use anything if need be."

"That's impressive," Glimmer smiles back to him, causing my hormones to flare up again. "We don't get that intense training where we're from, though I really like using a bow and arrow."

"And I use spears," Marvel finishes, walking over to the bin the spear instructor put out earlier. "So it's official then? We're allies?"

At this point, I'd love to ally with Marvel, though I was starting to not want Glimmer with us. At all.

Cato nods at him, saving me from having to pretend. "Allies."

**Review :D Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6: Grand Parade

**Chapter six here! Many thanks ILikePie99 for reviewing last chapter! I really enjoyed reading your review **** Also, I've been debating whether or not this story should have an alternate ending or not…what do you guys think? Please, do tell! I want to get as many opinions as I can from readers. Enjoy, and review!**

_Boom…boom. _

For a moment I think it's the canons, but I snap out of my reverie as brilliant fireworks light up the velvet black sky above us. Gold and silver sparks float down to the ground as they flicker out, and District One's chariot, the one directly in front of ours, rears and pulls out of the waiting hall and into the stadium.

It had been a long day. First with training and trying way too hard to prove our strength to the other tributes, mainly those we wanted to recruit to our pack, and then the long boring hours slumped in Aqua and Flare's stylist chair, getting prettied up for this parade. If only they hadn't been plucking my eyebrows perhaps I would've been able to fall asleep.

With a lurch to my stomach, our brass and gold chariot, made to resemble what were called Greek style ones, edges forward. I can see the sleek black fur on our two stallions shimmer in the night as they march out into the stadium, to the cheers and screams of the crowd above us. I quickly clutch Cato's firm hand and turn to the copious amount of stands, an enormous grin plastered on my face, just as Flare and Aqua had instructed me. The cool iron helmet perched on top of my cranium has a pleasant counter affect against my sweaty skin. Some flowers, roses, petunias, and daisies to name a few, land in our chariot.

Glimmer and Marvel's chariot is making a turn, preparing to make another lap around the arena as more districts roll out. A cold breeze ruffles under my toga, and I can't help but feeling a tad exposed. My arms are naked and clean shaved, save for a series of thick golden bracelets clanging on my wrists. Glimmer's long blond hair, braided with zesty golden strings, floats and whips around in the wind, making her look even more seductive than she actually is, which was probably saying something. We make another loop around the massive stadium, and I catch glimpses of some of the other districts. District Four, who we'd started to build a mutual friendship with earlier at lunch today, rides a low chariot made of sea stone embedded with shells. Their tributes, a sixteen year old girl with long black hair named Odyssey, and a thin fourteen year old boy named Ash whom I only nominally tolerate, give us a polite nod when our chariot passes by.

Most other Districts seem quite bland, yet there are a few that stick out to me. District Five has a green and blue chariot with polka dots made to represent different power plants, and their female tribute sports a main of bright red hair. I recall seeing her darting around various obstacles courses in the gym earlier and even considered inviting her to join us for a second, but we were already at full with us, One, and Four. There was always a certain thing to be said for exclusivity.

Behind them, Six, Seven, Eight, and Nine all seem dull and forgettable with scrawny tributes. Ten hardly looks any better, but the male tribute seems to be scrutinizing everybody else, as if deciding what their greatest weakness is. Eleven rides in a grand chariot that looks as if it were crafted from woven grasses and tree branches, and I can't help but do a double take when I see their tributes. The boy, named Thresh I believe, is simply massive in stature, almost larger than Cato. His arm muscles seem to ripple in the starlight as he stretches them out. Beside him, the female tribute is smaller than a bar of soap, barely reaching her partner's midriff. Her arms and legs look like twigs, easy to snap. If he wanted to, I bet Thresh could lift her in one hand and use her as a dumbbell. Talk about a bloodbath tribute.

Just as we're turning the corner, Twelve, the final chariot in the parade and usually the most pathetic, rolls out. They're all shaded a plain black, and barely even visible. At first, the audience overlooks them as they began to chug through the stadium, yet something seems to spark. I think it's something in the crowd at first, but it starts growing and lighting up their chariot.

They were on fire.

Orange and blue flames licked against their sleek black suits as they rolled past the stands. The two quickly clutch each other's hands, making this obvious to the whole world, and the audience goes berserk at this sign of unity.

"They're on fire!" I hear the announcer boom, the only thing I could distinguish thus far. I want to retch. Cato and I held hands as well, only we didn't hold it out to the whole entire world. And suddenly, their flaming black outfits make our Ancient warrior look seem extremely…lame. They're given a standing ovation as the pair pull up beside the rest of us, looking quite smug and satisfied.

Cato's grip tightens on my hand, and I return the squeeze. I can tell we're both thinking about how much we'd like to cut those two up, and watch their heads roll of their bodies. Nobody is supposed to outshine District Two. Ever. Or at least that was what Brutus and Enobaria first told us on the way here.

"The worst," I hear Cato rumble, leaning into my ear. "I swear, they are going to be the first to go at the bloodbath."

I lean back toward him, revering in his heated anger. "I can't agree more."

We're about to discuss more details about how gruesome their deaths will be, but at that moment, the President waddles up to the microphone, and we're forced to brace ourselves for yet another long and boring speech…

"Glad we got _that _over with," I moan as I crumble pack on my pillows. At long last, I'm back in my room, with Cato with me, of course. We're still dressed in our parade costumes, which suddenly feel pleasantly cool now that we're inside.

"Tell me about it," He sighs, plopping down next to me. The sheets have just been changed and washed, making them smell like fresh roses. My curtains are thrown open, revealing the layout of the shining Capitol below us. I take off my bracelets and golden necklace, as Cato deposits the matching armbands he was given.

He turns to me, an alluring glint in his mahogany eyes. "You know," He begins slowly, wagging his eyebrows at me. "I'm not wearing any underwear.

"You're naughty," I laugh, giving him a sharp tap on the arm.

Cato shrugs. "Hey, that's the way those ancient people did it."

I crawl in closer to him, feeling his body warmth and smelling his woodsy cologne. "Me neither," I blurt. Beneath the sheets, I quickly pull of my lace panties, shoving them to the foot of the bed. "And I think that this has got to be the perfect time to get down to business."

His lips pull into a beautiful curved smile, his eyes giving me another sharp glint. Breathing hard, I latch onto to the back of his neck and hoist myself on top of him, hiking my breezy toga up. This feels so surreal, so relieving, and so…_right. _

He comes in toward me, pulling up his own toga. With a quick thrust, I can feel a strong yet beautifully positioned placement of…something inside of me. It's as if an exquisite flower had just been placed in an antique vase, complementing it. Below me, he presses his head back and sighs in content, a broad grin on his face. It's an expression that I never saw him wear back home.

"You make me feel so good," He chuckles, wiggling about and sending billions of pleasure receptors coursing through both of us.

I shoot a smile back down at him. "You make me feel even better."

**As I said, do leave a review, and be sure to tell me if you think I should go for an alternate ending or not. Thanks for reading! **


	7. Chapter 7: Launch

**Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating in a while…I've been real busy with school and such. Enjoy and review! If you have any ideas for this story and how the Games should proceed, PLEASE do tell me! I'm starting to get a bit of writer's block.**

"She makes me sick!"

I wheel around to face Cato, tearing my eyes away from the daunting flat screen television in the corner. The two of us are in one of the many waiting rooms outside the interview stage, being forced to watch other tributes get up there to answer a bunch of useless questions that will hardly matter; they'll be dead within a few days as it is.

"That stupid girl from Twelve…spinning around in a bright and sparkly dress. How simple minded is she?" I shake my head, suddenly distasteful toward my form-hugging orange silk gown. I'd loved the design when Flare first presented it to me, yet now it seemed…stupid, in comparison to a dress that could burst in flames and make the crowd lick it all up like pathetic lapdogs.

"That Lover Boy is even worse," Cato grumbles, still glaring at the screen. His hands are curled into white fists, and I can tell I'm not the only one displeased with this. "He's trying to make a bunch of stupid jokes and kiss up to the crowd…and then he pretends to be in love with that scrawny fire girl…"

I kick off my golden heels, massaging my aching feet in the process. "Tell you what: In the arena, those two pathetic little lovebirds are the first to die…no matter what." I scoop up my shoes, suddenly filled with an eager anticipation for the Games to begin. Luckily, I would only have to wait one more day. One more day…

One thing was for certain: District Twelve was going to be the first to die. Even before Six. Period.

"They're not even in love," I spat. He's way too sophisticated for her and she seems too stupid to even comprehend what love is." Huffing, I strode toward Cato, grabbing his hand in mine. "They don't have the kind of love we do, now do they?"

He squeezed my hand, sending his pulse shuddering through my body. "I suppose they don't, but they were able to get extra brownie points for it." He sighs again, pulling me close. "Too bad that bitch outscored us in training."

"Don't think that means anything," I glowered. "Have you seen her? She's about the size of a twig at best!" I rest my head against Cato's broad chest, feeling his heart fluttering heart pound in unison with mine. Perhaps they were angry about being outclasses, or outscored. Or perhaps it was the euphoria of simply being together, and holding each other tight before the games began that sent our hearts into such frenzy.

"Ahem." I can hear the obvious sound of a throat clearing, and some person trying to make their presence known. Frowning, I slowly turn away from Cato. It's Enobaria and Brutus, awkwardly standing in the small doorway to our waiting room.

Enobaria gives us a silent smile, which is at least a nice change from her usual feisty attitude. "Your interviews weren't too bad," She tries breaking the ice, her golden tipped teeth glimmering in the lamplight.

"But they could've been better," Brutus finishes for her as he steps up to his partner's side. Both Cato and I are opening are mouths to protest, but he holds up his hand. "Still, I think the two of you did a…satisfactory job in capturing the audience's attention and minds, and I think both of you have a very good shot at securing sponsors."

"Thanks," I mumble, glaring at the oak floors below me, suddenly not very interested in what Brutus has to say.

"You mean if Twelve doesn't beat us to it first?" Cato huffs loudly at his mentor, his hands still balled into pulsing fists.

Enobaria lets out a steady hiss, like a viper about to strike a particularly juicy target. "I don't think that'll even happen. After all, when have those kinds of Districts ever been a problem for our tributes?"

"Not to mention your combined scores were still higher than theirs," Brutus adds, giving us a stern look.

"By one point!" I yell in frustration, annoyed with the way our mentors were handling us. "Which probably won't even matter if the audience is fulfilled with their little love act!"

"Calm down," Enobaria snaps back at me. "But I think the best thing the two of you can do right now is just go to bed and get some rest for tomorrow; you never know how much good a that can do you on your first day."

Brutus murmurs in agreement, and Cato and I are herded back to the elevator and to our floor. Neither of us feels like talking by this point, and he doesn't seem too enthusiastic about spending the night together either, despite the wonderful time we'd had together last night. Instead, he gives me a quick peck on the lips in the hallway and stalks off to his own room, slamming the door behind him.

Lips tingling, I head to my own room, mixed feelings of anger, sadness, and anxiety flashing through my head. I merely change out of my heels and dress, deciding not to take the time to shower as I will hardly need it tomorrow, and plop down onto my plush bed, slightly sad at the prospect of spending what could possibly be my last night here. Ever.

Slowly yet surely, I drift off into a restless sleep. Different vresions of the arena pass through my dreams. The first one is an arid desert without any sort of shelter, and no throwing knives in the supply. I try running for another weapon, but the cat like girl from Twelve suddenly bursts into a giant tiger, pinning me to the arid sand and seconds away from ripping me apart…the scene shifts. Cato and I are standing alone on a tropical island. I can see the Cornucopia in the distance, as Cato nuzzles my cheek against his. For a moment, the two of us are in complete bliss together, but then Glimmer bursts out of the waves, before taking out a long, hooked sword and charging directly at me. She pushes me to the ground and takes Cato by the arm, leading him away from me.

I awake in a damp sweat, images of the girl from Twelve and Glimmer still stuck against my eyelids. If only Cato hadn't decided to ally with District One as our District always does, then I could kill Glimmer right away, if nobody else gets to her first. Sighing, I get up and get dressed in another plain outfit that'll I'll be changing out of soon anyhow. Without a glance back, I turn and exit the luxurious room that had been my home for the past fortnight.

Overall, the trip to the arena is quite uneventful. Cato and I meet with Brutus and Enobaria in the training center. I can't help but want to take the knives I'd been practicing with along with me, thinking of the knifeless desert in my dream, but the two of us are herded out of the room before I even have a chance. We're taken to a platform outside the hotel where a large hovercraft, like the one that took us here, is waiting. Without saying anything, Cato and I exchange a quick goodbye with Brutus and Enobaria, who attempt to give us some useless last minute tips, and clamber aboard.

As a perky Capitol attendant injects some sort of tracker into all or arms, I get a last chance to examine the other tributes before we step into the arena. Many seem thin and nerve wracked, including the ones from Twleve. I see Thresh, the towering boy from Eleven who'd rejected our invitation a week earlier, as our main threat After about half an hour, the craft descends into a green, hilly region, and we're all pushed off of it, and each designated to one of twenty-four separate doors that will lead to launch rooms.

In a way, the launch rooms were sort of like tributes. They were only used once, and then thrown out. I arrive in my plainly decked room, and Flare presents me with my outfit for the arena, which consist of green cargo pants and a black shirt, along with combat boots. After I change, neither of us feels like talking, and I resort to pacing about the small room.

Although I've been trained for this all my life, I can't help but feel a considerable ball of nerves in my stomach. I keep urging myself that I won't suffer the same fate of my brother years earlier; District Six doesn't even look strong this year. Yet I can't help but think of Thresh, and the pair from Twelve…

"Thirty seconds until launch," I look up as the cool female voice washes across the room. Flare nods to my metal launch plate, which I dubiously step onto, taking deep breaths in an attempt to calm by ever increasing nerves and adrenaline. The stylist gives me one last smile and nod before a plastic cylinder closes around me, and I shut my eyes, prepared to fight for my life in about a minute. The plate comes to a halting stop, and I slowly open my eyes again, scanning my surroundings.

We're in a small green plain, and I can see a vast lake to my left. In front of me, the Cornucopia shines in my eyes, and I quickly examine the weapons supply. To my relief, there is a pack of a dozen throwing knives situated on near the mouth of the golden horn, right behind a silver bow.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" I look up as Cladius Templesmith's, The Game's announcer, voice booms across the arena. "Let the Seventy Fourth annual Hunger Games…begin!"

**Thanks for reading! Review! **


End file.
